Any Day But Today
by Annabelle Crane
Summary: Sheridan and Luis reflect on the events in Harmony that always seem to keep them apart. Funny stuff.
1. Sheridan's POV 1

Any Day But Today Disclaimer: I don't own Passions... blah blah blah...JER... blah blah blah... TPTB would probably kill me... blah blah blah... writen in good fun, and will put back were I found them... blah blah blah... 

Note: I have had this banner lying around for a long time, finally found a story to go with it. 

Please read **Saving Grace** too! 

FEEDBACK: Please I am begging you! I am crawling on the floor here!   


**Any Day But Today**   
_by Annabelle_

Any day but today. It could have happened any day but why did it have to happen today. Luis's mom had to call and ruin the whole thing. Why is that it is always that damned phone that gets in our way, that or someone is knocking at the freaking door. I swear the next time I am going to unplug the phones and toss his cell phone and mine out the window. Any day but today, this could have happened any day but it should not have happened today. 

I realize that I might be sounding a little bit selfish here, I mean I know that Miguel, his girlfriend, and best friend are trapped in hell but couldn't they have waited at least another hour before telling everyone that they were trapped in hell. I mean he almost said it. He was down on one knee for crying out loud, why is this happening! 

Theresa had managed to get Ethan out of my house, I do not want to know how, but she did. Everything was going to be prefect. Sure he would not have had the ring but that does not matter to me, I just wanted him to ask. That stupid phone, stupid phone! 

I just want to take his phone and stomp on it, hard. I want to beat it with a baseball bat, drop a brick wall on it, run it over with my car, and then throw it into the harbor! I have always thought that modern technology was a wonderful thing. Instant messaging, cell phones, computers, and all that stuff, I used to think it was the prefect way to communicate with people but now. Now I know what a pain all of it really is! I hate modern technology! 

You know what though, I cannot really blame it on technology. I mean those kids are always getting themselves into trouble. That wonderful night that Luis and I decided to start over, well they messed that up too. I swear whenever something fantastic is about to happen between Luis and me we always get a call or something about those kids, I want to call them stupid but this is Luis's brother we are talking about here, I do not want to be too mean. Still though, first with the mineshaft now with this portal into hell. These teens have the highest likelihood for getting into a bad situation I have ever seen, and they are not even doing drugs, at least I think they are not doing drugs. If they were doing drugs that might explain a few things, but still the point is that they are always getting into scraps on really important nights of my life. 

So right now I am sounding totally self-absorbed, but you try living my life and then see how you feel. For once I would just like to have a normal day, a normal date with my boyfriend. To be able to go out into town with out having to worry about what everyone thinks about a Crane dating a cop. I know I asked for this, that it can't be helped, but just once I would like to feel like I was just a simple girl dating a wonderful man. That will never happen, I realize that, but one can hope, can't they. 

You know I guess it really does not matter though what other people think though. I love him, that is all that matters. That is right world, I love Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. I love him! I feel like I want to shout out to the whole world, and have it printed in all the head lines of all the newspapers across the world. American Princess finds love with American Hero who saved her life numerous times, I probably could get it printed in at least the Washington Post. Then when I get engaged there will be thousand of headlines, millions of reporters trying to get a picture of the American Princess and her knight in shinning armor. 

Oh no! Luis will hate that! I can't believe I never thought of this before but Luis is going to hate having his life and engagement splashed across headlines all over the world. What horrid things newspapers are! I hate newspapers! If the stupid newspaper is going to keep Luis from proposing to me than I will burn down every single newspaper buildings and news television studios across the world, because no doubt the television news would bother us too. 

Stupid hell fire! Forget the newspapers. There will be nothing for them to talk about if Luis and I don't make it out of this alive. I don't even want to think that Luis won't make it out. Oh god! Why are all this horrid thoughts coming to me? Luis please be safe, you have to be safe. 

Honestly this could have happened any day, it could have happened tomorrow, a year from now, a month ago, three weeks from now, but it had to happen today. Why today? I honestly think that this kids have something against me, that or their parents do. You would think after the prom boat, the mineshaft, ice skating tragedy, and the Christmas tree lighting that their parents would have learned to keep an extra close eye on them? Nope! Sam and Grace just let their kids go gallivanting around Harmony not worrying for a second what trouble they might get into. I know Sam and Grace are good people but maybe they are just not the best parents, who knows. I mean Pilar does allow her son to get into the same troubles that the girls get into. But you know the funny thing, all the trouble always seems to be centered around that Charity girl. I have always known that there was something off about her, now I am sure of it. 

One knee for crying out loud, he was on one knee Charity. Don't you think you could have waited at least another hour before you decided to be dragged into hell? Okay now am I only sounding selfish but uncaring a well. I don't want to be an egotistical snob like Julian, but you try almost getting proposed to and then tell me how non-self-centered you are? 

Despite all my longing to help everyone else I still keep coming back to the same thing. I go through the whole circle of everything that has happened up until Pilar called us at the cottage and see the same thing over and over. This could have happened any day, any day at all, but not today. 

----------- 

So what did you think? Please tell me! I might actually keep going with this, but I am not sure here. I have three other on-going stories as it is, so if you want more, tell! Dinner calls 

-Annnabelle 


	2. Luis's POV 1

Any Day But Today Disclaimer: I don't own Passions... blah blah blah...JER... blah blah blah... TPTB would probably kill me... blah blah blah... writen in good fun, and will put back were I found them... blah blah blah... 

Note: I have had this banner lying around for a long time, finally found a story to go with it. 

Please read **Saving Grace** too! 

FEEDBACK: Please I am begging you! I am crawling on the floor here! 

**Any Day But Today - Chapter 2**   
_by Annabelle_

Honestly today would have been the best day of my life. I mean it really would have! But no, the good things never happen to me. Well that is not completely true, but almost. My father disappears and my brother too, what is with that? How many other people that you know have disappearing relatives? I mean yeah you hear about people who have parents ditch them or get split up, but brothers and or sisters too? That is just not your average family. 

That was in the past though. I thought things were starting to look up. I mean after all the fighting, the yelling, the crying, and the screaming, and was there ever screaming. I swear you do not know what a scream is until you hear Sheridan Crane scream, but that is not the point. After all of that we had found each other. We were happy, well happy does not even begin to describe. But the really point is that we are in love and we have a love so strong that it even over came death, twice! 

So this was going to be it right? Tonight was going to be the night. I mean I had no idea that it was going to be the night until right before it started to happen but tonight was going to be the night. I was going to ask Sheridan Crane to marry me tonight. Of course that is not at all what happened. No because my little brother and his friends had to go and get into trouble. 

This is the one thing I don't understand, I mean logic really does not explain it. Charity has been missing for one night right? The night of Ethan and Theresa's engagement party is when she disappeared, or at least that is what I thought. Everyone was wearing winter coats and stuff. Well something must happened because it still seems like it is the same night and now we are dressed for summer? I don't know, the nights and days in Harmony all blend into one, it is hard to tell the difference anymore. The point is one night Charity decided that one night, this night, that she would just up and jump into hell, okay that is not how it really happened but still. 

The one night that I decided that I have found the one woman in all the world that I want to spend the rest of my life with, that very night my little brother's girlfriend decides it is the perfect time to get dragged into hell by demons. Now tell me how many other people have little brothers whose girlfriends know how to get up close in personally with demons? I bet you can't name a single person, besides me that is. Well don't feel bad, I can't think of anyone either. Like I said early, all the bad things happen to me. 

It is not that good things don't happen to me, I mean I have Sheridan and my family, but all the bad things happen to me too. So now after almost having the most incredible night of my life I have to try to jump into hell and save my little brother and his friends. Yes folks it is just another average day in Harmony, which is just like every other town that you see in New England, yep that is us, we are average. 

Average my butt, I know every town has their rich family, our rich family controls the economy of almost the entire world. Yep, Harmony just your average New England, but really don't get me wrong. I love Harmony, despite everything that has happened here. I still want to raise my family here. Family, ugh that reminds why I am about to face this Hell fire. Because of my family, I love you Miguel. Yes sir, you and your demon possessed girlfriend, okay that is not true but it might as well be. All those kids every talk about is seeing creatures from hell, falling down mineshafts, witches. It is really bad, I think I have to talk to Mama about making sure that Miguel is not getting himself into real trouble. A curfew, that might work. 

Great now my sister and my girlfriend have fallen down a fissure in the ground, could this night get any worse! Well it is time to go play hero. Beam us up Scotty, up out this miserable little town for one night so I can ask her to marry and do it right! How many times have I saved her life? Well it is worth it however many times it many be, and I would do it all over again if I had to. 

So as I watch the Bennett house sink into the ground I have come to these conclusions. The first being that kids might not mean to but as they get older they have become better and better at interrupting your life. That you really should enforce rules about having them gallivant town when all they do is get into trouble. No matter how much you want it to the world will not go on hold for you. Of course all of this leads back to the simple fact that what has happened really should not have happened today, it could have happened any day but today, any day. 

----------------------- 

Sorry for the delay and for it being so short. I think I should stick to writing Sheridan's POV, it is much easier for me, but hey I love a challenge. Would you guys like me to keep going? I can honestly say that the only thing that will keep this story going is your feedback, I have three other open stories that I am working so.... Anyway I would love feedback, good or bad! 

-Annabelle 


	3. Sheridan's POV 2

Any Day But Today Disclaimer: I don't own Passions... blah blah blah...JER... blah blah blah... TPTB would probably kill me... blah blah blah... written in good fun, and will put back were I found them... blah blah blah... 

Note: I have had this banner lying around for a long time, finally found a story to go with it. 

Please read **Saving Grace** too! 

FEEDBACK: Please I am begging you! I am crawling on the floor here! 

**Any Day But Today - Chapter 3**   
_by Annabelle_

You know I am really starting to doubt if there is a god, well not a god, more like if he or she is really watching us and looking out for us. I mean if god really cared would any of this happened tonight? No! I don't think so. If god were watching Luis and I would already be engaged now. 

Also if there were a god I would not have been trapped in that horrid fissure with fate girl. Don't misunderstand, Theresa is a great young woman and what not, but I am so sick about hearing about fate. Fate this and fate that. What ever happened to making our own decisions? 

You know what else annoys me, fire. I hate fire. It makes you hot and sweaty and gets ashes all over you face. But what is even worse is Hell Fire. I truly do believe that Hell Fire produces more ash on your face. It is worse then sitting right next where they are setting off the works on the National Mall, where all the ash from the fire works rains down on you. You have to back to your hotel room and you about ten shades darker thane when you left! So I guess it would more appropriate for me to say that I hate ash, but I still hate fire because it produces ash. 

But enough talk about ash. It is finally over. Thank the stars above it is over! Luis and I can get back to, well you know. I am so excited. I can't believe it. I am one step closer to becoming Mrs. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. Oh god! I am starting to sound like Theresa! I have to figure out a way to not let the girl get to me. I don't want to turn into a Theresa, well you know what I mean. 

This might sound crazy I realize but I am starting to wonder who put that picture on the mantel of Luis and me. I know I thought that Pilar put it up there but I just am not sure anymore, I mean Theresa has been gunning for Luis and I to get married at the same time as she and Ethan. Maybe she put the picture out there to send subliminal messages to Luis. Well maybe I am just reading too much into this. I know Theresa wants us to be happy but I don't think that she would go so far as to use mind control over her brother, but then you never know. 

So here we are at his house. I think I know why we are here. I thought I heard Luis say something to Hank about a ring. I can't believe, we came here to pick up the ring, my ring. I am so excited. But why is taking so long? I mean doesn't he know where he put it? What if he is starting to have doubts? What if he isn't sure he wants to marry me anymore? He did say that if I was not able to handle being a cop's wife we shouldn't get married but I thought we moved past that. Didn't I show that I could handle having to worry about him, hello I let him almost walk into hell fire! No that can't be the reason that this taking so long. Luis, hurry up please, you are making me nervous here. Oh gosh, I am getting sleepy too, well it has been a long night. 

You know being here is like being in wonderland. Everything is so different from where I grow up. I know I say this all the time but this is truly a house filled with love. That is the kind of house that I want to live in and the kind of house that I want to raise a family. Now if Luis would just ask me the question that I have been waiting to hear from a man that truly loves me for my whole freaking life I could get started on this dream house of mine. 

Thank god! There he is and nothing seems wrong he is smiling. That is a good sign right. Then why do I feel so nervous? My heart is beating so fast and I can't get it to calm down. I feel like it is about to burst out of my body because it is beating so hard against my rib cage. I know that sounds really gross but it is how I feel, like the air that I am breathing is being blocked off from my lungs and I can't force it down no matter how hard I try. Luis, I am killing myself here would you just ask the question, please! 

So this is it right? He is going to ask me at his house, which in a way is sweet. I don't know what I want really. All I know is that I just want him to ask me. Oh, I am so sleepy. No! I have to stay awake just a little bit longer. Drat it all! We are leaving and going back to my cabin. I swear this night is going to go down in history as the longest night of my life! 

(Scenes of them coming home omitted, I didn't see them and there is no review for that day) 

We are here and he remembers that question that he was going to ask me. Yes, I know this would happen if I just held on long enough. What! He is going to take a shower! I mean of all the times to take a shower. He could wait ten minutes, I swear! Ugh! I don't believe it! If he doesn't ask me soon I will say no, okay never mind that will never happen. I would never be able to say no to him. Well at least not regarding that question. I have an idea... 

(Shower scene omitted, I have to keep my PG/PG-13 rating here) 

So sleepy but I must stay awake. This is nice. Very romantic, so he should just ask me right now. Oh gosh I can't keep my eyes open. I am just so tired. He is saying all these wonderful things about me and about us but I am just so sleepy. So sleepy...   
----------------------------------   
And I am going to be so late for work so that is it for this chapter! Next chapter hopefully will be out soon! 

-Annabelle 


End file.
